From Brother to Monster
by MoreThanMeetsTheEye96
Summary: Thor's thoughts after Loki sends him plummeting out of the Helicarrier. Kind of angsty but I couldn't resist.


A/N: Hey, guys, another Avengers Oneshot! This one is from Thor's POV, his thoughts about what had happened when Loki killed Coulson and shot him out of the Helicarrier. I watched the Avengers last night and I just saw the way Thor looked at Loki before Loki pushed the button and the thought 'he no longer saw his brother, but the monster everyone else knew him as' just sprang into my mind, so I just had to write something for it. Hope you guys like it, and please, please, PLEASE review with your opinions, ideas, good or bad I will take anything *realizes that this sounds desperate* I mean, psh, review if you want, I don't really care. Please.

**Disclaimer: After my plan for world domination occurs, I actually meet all of the Avengers and marry Stan Lee to gain power in the Marvel Universe, then and only then will I own or gain any sort of profit from the Avengers, but since none of that has happened yet I guess I don't. So, boo.**

Thor admitted that when it happened he wasn't given a lot of time to think about it, to actually reflect on what had happened to Coulson, the next few hours a blur of falling and battle. But now the time for battle was over, he had a few moments to himself while waiting for Fury to bring him the tesseract, Stark allowing him to stay in his tower until the time came for them all to gather together and then go their separate ways. But now he was alone, everyone else doing something somewhere else, now he had time to really think about what had happened that moment, that moment in the flying beast before he was thrown into a maelstrom of glass and metal.

Thor allowed himself to be taken back to that moment, Loki tricking him into Banner's cage, locking him in. At that moment he still saw Loki as he always had, as his brother, misled and crushed, looking for some way to recompense his slights he had created inside his own mind.

Thor did not want to fight Loki, he was his brother, if not by blood then by the bond they had shared for so many years. He knew that Loki must be stopped, that he had done some terrible things, but Thor truly believed he could help his brother, bring him back to the side of good, he never wanted to cause his brother harm, not even when Loki was willing to take his life. But then, everything changed in those few, precious seconds before he was sent spinning through the air.

He had seen his friend, Agent Coulson, standing up to Loki, holding a strange weapon. Thor had inwardly smiled at his friend, knowing that if someone could help him reason with Loki it would be this man, a cool, honorable man with no form of badness in him. But what had happened next would completely change Thor's perspective on everything.

The staff went through Coulson's chest, a clean, precise stab and the man fell. Thor yelled, looking at what had once been his brother, smiling as the blood dripped from his staff, not even giving the now dying friend and ally a second glance, focused solely on killing something more challenging, something more worthy.

It was in this moment, Thor recalled, that he did not see Loki as his brother, the one he had played with as children, the one who had his back whenever a fight occurred.

No, his brother, his friend was gone, and all that was left was the monster Thor knew everyone else saw him as. Gone was Thor's naive thoughts of his brother redeeming himself, Thor's views of Loki stripped of the brotherly bond he had had with the man, gone was any sign of the boy he once was, an evil, ruthless beast now standing before him, pressing a button and sending his won brother to his demise.

While he was falling through the air in that metal cage, Thor didn't have much in his mind beside escaping the strange fortress and surviving, but after that, after he had landed and retrieved his hammer, a realization came to his mind.

His brother, the person he had spent his whole life trying to protect, love and laughed with, was gone. Loki was no longer his brother, but a monster corrupted by pain and delusional beliefs. He was not his brother anymore, and Thor was willing to go out of his way to make sure that that monster never hurt another person again.

He had fought him, had showed little to no mercy and still, he couldn't help but try to reason with him, to make him see the truth and give up the dream that was certain to destroy everything and everyone.

But the monster was not going to listening, preying on Thor's weakness to stab him, to gain an advantage. Thor was disappointed more than hurt, the knife was barely anything compared to the loss of his brother, a trifle compared to what the god usually dealt with.

It still hurt to see his brother, a monster or not, in so much pain and turmoil, but Thor knew what he had to do and helped defeat Loki, and now he was in charge of taking him back home, where the trial was soon to come.

Thor shook himself out of his stupor as he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," he said gruffly, standing up and shaking away the disturbing thoughts as Agent Romanov walked in, a serious expression on her face.

"Fury just called in. It's time," she said kindly, taking his arm and walking out of the room, Thor shutting his thoughts away, preparing himself to say goodbye to his friends, and more importantly, taking Loki home.

Thor couldn't help it, he was too full of optimism to not think that somewhere, under all the pain and anger, his brother still laid, waiting for someone to free him from the horrific prison inside himself, and if anyone was going to free him, Thor was the person to do it.

Who knew, maybe taking him back to Asgard would be the first step to gaining his brother back. Thor knew it would probably be a painful and long job, but he would gladly take it.

A/N: Well, how was it? Good, bad, loved it, hated it, come on guys, I would love some feedback!


End file.
